I am Not Pshychic
by Khrystyanna
Summary: Jacob came for a reason, but Alice insists on stopping him from doing what he came for.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors Note: This is edited from an earlier version that I wrote a couple of years ago. In fact the old story is on a completely different account. I just figured that now is as good a time to get to editing and finishing these old stories. So I hope you enjoy reading it, and that if it seems similar you understand why.  
**

* * *

Jacob Black made his way over to the Cullen's house in Forks. All the way there he was yelling at himself, in his mind lest he appear crazy to all the normal folks. for what he was going over there for. As much as he tried, there was no way for him to get out of what he was about to do.

He walked up to the door. Covering his nose at the smell of the vampires of course. He was about to knock but Alice opened the door before he could. He decided to get right on to what he needed to do.

"Is Edward here?" Although if Edward was close by then Jacob would have no reason to talk to him. Edward was a mind reader after all. He would probably make Jacob say it out loud anyway because he is kind of a jerk sometimes, Edward not Jacob (even though he can be a jerk too).

"I'm not a psychic." Jacob stared at Alice like she had just said that America wasn't real.

"You are psychic." Alice grinned and Jacob wondered if it was too late to leave. He wasn't even inside the house so all he would have to do was run, no doors in the way. He couldn't do that though, he was on a mission.

"That I am. Come on in." Alice moved out of the way and let Jacob in. She then grabbed his arm and sat him on the couch. Then she sat down on the coffee table in front of him. He was shocked that the table didn't break with the force she put on it. "You got question number one right. Are you ready for the next question.?"

"Just tell me where Edward is." The smile on Alice's face never wavered.

"In order to know where he is you have to get ten questions right."

"I am not in the mood to play games. I just want to know where he is."

"I know you do. I am psychic after all."

"So tell me where he is." Jacob was starting to get angry now. it shouldn't be so hard for him to do what he came her for. He thought the only thing stopping him would be himself, but it turned out to be the pixie.

"No, I feel like playing a game. Your second question. Why do some people look down when they pray?" Jacob thought about just walking out, but if he did then it would be so hard for him to do what he needed to. Even though he imprinted it would still be hard for him to get over the fact it was a leech he imprinted on. So he would answer her stupid questions.

"People look down when they pray because they are making fun of the devil." He laughed when he saw the confused look on her face.

"Why do you think that?"

"People say that Hell is under us. If people are looking down when they pray then it is like they are saying 'Ha I worship God and not you.' So am I correct?"

"I guess so. The next question is why do hi..." Both Jacob and Alice looked as Edward arrived in the house. Alice looked angry while Jacob looked relieved. "Edward. Leave. I am not done yet." A look of understanding hit Edward, then he looked from her to Jacob.

"And I will go with you. I need to talk to you anyway." Jacob said to him. He then started to walk out of the house. Edward followed him knowing exactly what was going to be said. Alice started to follow too, until Jacob said, "Alone, Alice, I am talking to him with only me and him to hear it."

"It isn't like I don't know what is going on. I am psychic after all."

"I don't care." Jacob said. He was just glad that he would finally be able to get the whole imprint thing off his chest.

* * *

**Authors Note: I love hearing what you think about my writing. Don't be afraid to be truthful, just don't be rude. I love it when people tell me what I could do better and of course what I do well. I do take request for other stories. Any pairing, even if I don't like it. **


End file.
